


Star

by Augustus



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Christmas time.





	

Christmas is a photo shoot. Brian wraps around you beneath a plastic tree, glitter in his hair and a silver scarf of tinsel around his neck. He plucks the star from the top of the tree and holds it above your head. The cameras whir and you gaze heady-lidded into their glass eyes.

When night comes, the house fills with rainbow carols. You kiss him, twisted in sheets that are gritty with the glitter that falls from his bared skin. Metallic snow on cotton, and Brian beneath you, arching into your touch as fairy lights pluck shadows from the walls.


End file.
